


[Podfic] Soulmate Day

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barista Bucky Barnes, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Falling In Love, M/M, Pineapples, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky in a coffee shop au. Bucky is the underpaid barista that makes a perfect cup of coffee and Tony is, well, Tony :-) combined with: Imagine soulmate AU + pineapple.Tony hated the idea of soulmates. He really, really objected to it on multiple levels, the most important reason being because it seems to negate his entire idea of romance.Example. Pepper. She is beautiful and amazing, and Tony is convinced they could have been something more together. Didn’t matter, though, because why would Pepper take a risk on seeing how they played out when she knew Tony wasn’t her soulmate? The answer was, she wouldn’t. Didn’t. Never mind that he’d danced at her wedding, and that Pepper and Natasha are perfect (and insanely attractive) together.It’s the principle of the thing!





	[Podfic] Soulmate Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276347) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Thank you to finely honed for permission to record the things <3
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, my darlings <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Soulmate Day: 41:31 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20Soulmate%20Day.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20Soulmate%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 41:31
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20Soulmate%20Day.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 41:31

  
---|---


End file.
